


A Gentleman’s Prank

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Kingsman Collection [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Reader-Insert, Teasing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A simple wardrobe malfunction could cost you everything.





	A Gentleman’s Prank

“And you’re sure they’ll be meeting next month?”

“Positive-they’ll both be there. Which is the perfect opportunity for us”.

“Brilliant-good job, y/n”, Arthur complimented, switching the holograms off as you nodded, leaving the room with Harry.

“Very good job”, he added, smiling down at you.

“Thanks”, you said gratefully, walking alongside him.

“New jumper, y/n?” he asked suddenly.

“What?” you asked in confusion, barely glancing up at him as you swiped the screen.

“The jumper. It’s nice”, he commented, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Um…thanks?”

He smirked, taking the files and leaving you staring after him, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

“I’m telling you-he knows!” you hissed, pulling the jumper off hastily and handing it to Merlin.

“This is mine”, he commented, eyes widening as he realized Harry had seen you in his clothes.

“Yea-I know”, you retorted irritably, smoothing down your shirt and hoping no-one would question your sudden wardrobe change.

“If he asks-there’s more than one of those damn jumpers in the world”, you reasoned angrily, not sure why you were so worried.

Merlin nodded, but his eyes were distant, terrified of what’d happen if anyone found out about your relationship.

You reached out, taking his hands and placing a soft kiss on the back of them.

“Listen-just don’t admit anything, and we’ll be fine”, you assured, not believing your words, but wanting to alleviate his worry as best you could. 

“Merlin-a word?”

“Alright”, he answered stiffly, turning his chair and looking up at Harry.

“When did you begin seeing y/n?” he questioned without hesitation.

Merlin was taken aback for a second, before he composed himself.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked, voice steady as he feigned ignorance.

“If I’m not mistaken, that was your jumper I saw y/n wearing this morning”.

“Not every jumper belongs to me”, Merlin replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow defiantly.

“Be that as it may-that was definitely your jumper”, Harry insisted.

When Merlin said nothing more, Harry let out a sigh, leaning against the desk.

“You know what happens to agents who fraternise within the agency, don’t you, Merlin?”

“I-I don’t recall”, he stuttered, grabbing the tablet and beginning to pull up the files-but Harry stopped him.

“They get removed from the agency” he answered. “Of course-I have no problem with it-but allowing agents in a relationship to work together creates…complications. And we cannot tolerate these complications”.

He looked at Merlin, pursing his lips, looking completely apologetic, before he uttered the words that Merlin had been terrified to hear.

“I’m sorry to do this, Hamish. But…end this relationship, or you’re no longer a Kingsman”.

Merlin froze in his chair, heart pounding as he realized he had to choose between you and his career.

And yet-the choice was obvious.

He nodded solemnly, before standing up and walking to the door, knowing he’d be fine with you by his side.

But before he could leave, Harry walked forward, chuckling and patting his friend on the shoulder.

“Oh-don’t look so worried, Hamish. I was simply pulling your strings”.

He turned around, eyes wide with confusion and shock as he watched Harry laugh to himself.

“Although, the jumper is much more suitable on y/n, than on you”, he commented, walking away as Merlin stared, relieved, yet utterly baffled.


End file.
